vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orphan
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= Summary Orphan is an antagonist and the final boss of Final Fantasy XIII. He is a wheel-like fal'Cie and the source of Cocoon's power, who rests within Orphan's Cradle in an area known as Narthex Throne. Residing within a pool in a deep sleep in a state of unbirth, Orphan is the main power source to fal'Cie Eden, enabling it to siphon power from other fal'Cie to keep Cocoon afloat. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Orphan Origin: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Male Age: Likely 1,300 years old (Should be as old as Cocoon) Classification: Cocoon fal'Cie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight and Levitation, Energy Blasts, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning and Water variety via being born of a fusion with Barthandelus), Telekinesis (In the form of energy binding rings), Healing, Teleportation, Barrier Creation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Limited Darkness Manipulation (Via Consummate Darkness), Can instantly transform l'Cie into Cie'th, Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: Moon level+ (His power is responsible for holding Cocoon in the sky, which is confirmed to be the size of North America by the creators, the fal'Cie themselves were hyped to be able to destroy Cocoon themselves) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Capable of fighting and reacting to the party and Incomplete Ragnarok) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class+ (Comparable to Incomplete Ragnarok) Durability: Moon level+ (Comparable to the party that can survive its Merciless Judgment, also implied to have fought and withstood blows from Incomplete Ragnarok https://youtu.be/CfEAExz3QmM?t=5m22s Which plowed through Orphan's magical barrier in four strikes before Etro decided to intervene and revert Fang back to her l'Cie form implication existing due to the fact that Orphan needed to [https://youtu.be/CfEAExz3QmM?t=7m3s heal Fang after she was reverted by Etro on top of Orphan's disappointment as opposed to shock at an unexplained and abrupt reversion, indicating a brief fight went on off screen]) Stamina: Extremely high (Has perpetually kept Cocoon floating in the sky for over a thousand years) Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, but likely Considerably High (Considering how it assimilated Barthandelus by the events of the game) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Merciless Judgment:' Orphan raises its body to reveal its lower half resembles a sword, before swinging itself downwards. *'Consummate Light:' Orphan begins to heal itself continuously. *'Consummate Darkness:' Orphan focuses more on direct damage to the foe, infecting them with several debuffs. *'Opposite Extremes:' Orphan basically combines Consummate Light and Consummate Darkness, healing itself while fighting the enemy at the same time. *'Progenitorial Wrath:' Orphan raises its hand and generates an orb in it, having a 50% chance of instantly killing the target. *'Dies Irae:' Orphan places its hands together to create a small ball of fire and releases it in the surrounding area. *'Doom:' Orphan places a timer above its enemy's head, killing them when it runs out. *'Kaleidoscopic Ray:' Orphan flips its facial sphere to reveal a large eye, before hitting its enemies with a magical blast. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Square Enix Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gods Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 5